


Tickles, cuddles and lion manes

by AdiosBitchachos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: After party cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Procrastination at its finest, Reassurances, Soft boys being soft, and by that I mean FLUUUUFFFFFF, basically pillow talk, lashton are boyfriends af, malum ain’t here soz, no smut because relationships aren’t just about sex, tickle wars!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdiosBitchachos/pseuds/AdiosBitchachos
Summary: "I kinda like your longer hair”“yeah?”“yeah” “it suits you”“some of the fans don’t think so”“Hmm, I’d say being alive doesn’t suit them in that case”





	Tickles, cuddles and lion manes

**Author's Note:**

> This following fluff is sponsored by Ashton's instagram, specifically the picture of Luke sprawled all over his bed.   
> The author sucks at summaries and English ain't her first language so anybody complaining can suck it <3

“Luke get your ass out of my bed” Ashton said looking down at the blonde currently sprawled all over Ashton’s bed.

“’m sorry but unfortunately I cannot detach my ass from the rest of me, besides I know it’s one of your favourite parts of me Ash, don’t deny it”

The drummer chuckled “I ain’t denying anything but c’mon babe, the party has ended and I’m dead tired”

The blonde sighs “Fine, but you gotta help me out here” He said as he stretched out his arm.

Ashton should have seen this coming, he really should have, but in his defence his mind was still buzzed from the party that has just exited the room. He was still berating himself for being oblivious to Luke’s antics while now lying on top of the laughing blonde.

“Oh you find this funny do ya?” He said looking down at Luke “Well two can play this game Hemmings”

Before Luke could even try to comprehend what Ashton meant in his low-key drunken state he felt fingers skimming along his sides and oh- oh no. 

“Oh my god! Ash! Stop!” he cried out. Loud laughter was emitting the room now with Ashton trying to hold Luke down by tickling him, and Luke trashing around, trying to get out of the drummers grasp. 

“Hmm think you can just trick me like that without consequences?”

“-aaah, ash please!! Please-please-please-pleaseee, I can’t take it anymore!”

Taking pity on the guy underneath him, he let Luke go with a final laugh. But as Luke was trying to catch his breath, Ashton made no effort to move off of him, and as things finally calmed down he just leaned down again.

Hovering above Luke, he pulled some stray strands of hair away from his face and looked down on him with such fondness that it kinda took Luke’s breath away all over again.

“Hey there gorgeous” he whispered, because the situation now was far too intimate and fragile and he didn’t want to mess it up.

“Hey there handsome” the blonde whisper-answered.

Ashton, still playing with Luke’s longer hair, looked at him and said “You know, I just realised that I never actually said this, but I kinda like your longer hair”

Upon hearing that Luke finally stopped sending heart eyes to Ash and breathed out a “yeah?”

“Yeah” “it suits you” adding after a while of silence.

Luke’s smile falters a little at that. “some of the fans don’t think so”

“Hmm, I’d say being alive doesn’t suit them in that case” Ash said protectively because really how could anyone be so stupid and not see how absolutely breath-taking Luke Hemmings was.

The blonde laughed at that “c’mon, you can’t say that, you love our fans” “we love our fans” he corrected himself. 

“I know babe, of course we do, but you do look gorgeous and anybody who says otherwise are either blind or about to become blind” both of them laughed at the empty threat.

“Besides it kind of suits us don’t you think?”

“Hmm?”

“You know, back when we first got together I was the one with the longer hair, and now as I have shorter hair you’re the one with the lion mane. It just kind of follows us” The drummer says while threading his fingers through the golden locks.

“I guess, but does that mean that when we both end up with short or long hair, we will have broken up or?” He says it as a joke really but there is a little bit of uncertainty laced within it. 

“That will never happen babe” Ashton says reassuringly, inching closer and closer.

“No?” Luke asked again but this time teasingly so, leaning his face up a bit.

Dangerously close now, anticipation rising between the two band members.

Ash took one last look into Luke’s eyes and said “Fuck no” finally closing the distance between them.

The kiss was slow but so intense it made both of their toes curl. It went on for a while, just slow drags of lips, with a few bites in-between, while their hands were slowly roaming the other. They were taking their time, so into the other one that there could be an earthquake going on right now and neither of them would have noticed. 

Stealing one more languid kiss they leaned back a bit just looking at each other.

“You know I love you and everything Ash but you’re getting seriously heavy right now” Luke said, braking the trance they were in and pushing the chuckling blonde onto his side.

“You say that now yet I don’t hear you complaining when we’re having some naked fun” raising his eyebrows because the innuendo clearly wasn’t enough “in fact you seem to very much enjoy me on top of you in those situations” 

Ash laughed when Luke almost squeaked and slapped his chest at that.

“Watch it Irwin or you won’t be getting any anytime soon”

“Well you should have thought of that when I gave you the chance to get your ass off of my bed” he replied coming back to the initial problem of having his bed occupied.

“You would be too lonely without me and my ass, all by yourself” Luke said turning over to his side, facing Ashton and throwing an arm around his waist.

“Well I do like your ass” Ash said while sliding his hand lower so it was now covering the mentioned area.

“And me?” the vocalist asked impatiently, ash just laughed at that.

“And I love you” he finally said pecking his lips slowly one more time.

“And because you love me you are going to let me stay here and cuddle me all night” Luke said smiling, all too knowing of how much of a mush Ashton is for him and basically not giving him a chance to say no. Not that Ashton has ever been able to say no to him before really.

“Ah the things I do for love” he chuckled covering both of them with the duvet and turning the light off, letting them drift off to sleep, still holding and loving each other.


End file.
